Tampa
by Ravenstar-of-ShadowClan
Summary: Draco's a Healer in Tampa, FL after the war. Harry has been missing for 5 years after an auror mission gone wrong. He turns up in Tampa, and under Draco's care, heavily damaged. Now Draco has to confront his past- one way or another.
1. Prologue

"Malfoy!"

Draco flinched on instinct before calmly facing his boss. "Yes Healer Young?"

"Follow." he said briskly. Draco hurried after him.

"Healer, I….my rounds are not finished yet."

"A med wizard will finish for you. You are needed elsewhere."

"Healer?" Draco said questioningly.

"Male, mid-20s. Blind, hallucinating, and magic out of control. No identification. Won't tell us who he is."

"With all respect, that sounds like a mental problem. I am a Dark Magic Spell Healer."

Healer Young stopped. Draco stumbled so he didn't crash into him. "He's from England. He has your accent at least."

"Really…" Draco breathed, interested. Healer Young hesitated, looking uncertain for a moment.

"He said your name."

Draco paled. "Describe him."

"Shorter than you. Skinnier too, probably from malnutrition. Black hair. He won't let us see his eyes; he has a black cloth around them that he won't let anyone touch. We think….. He spoke Parseltongue." Draco dropped his clipboard.


	2. Chapter 1

As soon as Draco stepped out of the elevator, he knew who his patient was, without a doubt. The pure magic saturating the hallway was strong and familiar. Not many people he knew were that strong. He hurried to the source of the magic- and the screams.

Cautiously, Draco opened the door. The man inside was magically bound to the bed. Random objects flew around the room in a violent whirlwind. Glass littered the floor where the windows had shattered.

"TOM! Fight me like a man! RIDDLE!" the man screamed, straining at the restraints. Blood ran down his wrists as he began to screech in Parseltongue. Draco cleared his throat, and the man sharply turned in his direction. "Who's there?" he growled.

"The better question, _Potter,_ is where is here?" Draco sneered.

"The dungeons of _your_ Manor." Harry snapped. "Duh." Draco snorted. "What's so funny Malfoy?"

"'Duh' is not a word. Who taught you English? They should be punished."

"Do you ever use contractions?" Harry snapped.

"Not usually." Draco said, smoothly. "So, do you hurt anywhere?"

Harry snorted this time. "Why do you care?"

"I don't. however, I was given the job to heal you."

"Ah. The Dark Lord has spoken, so you must obey. Just like with Rowle, right?" Harry sneered.

Draco flinched, thankful the Potter was blind so he couldn't see how his words affected him. "How did you know about that?" he asked darkly.

"I saw it. From Riddle's point of view."

"Wonderful." Draco spat. "Now answer the question. Do you have any injuries?"

"Why would I tell you? You're just going to report any to Riddle so he can use them against me WHEN HE FINALLY FIGHTS ME INSTEAD OF HIDING LIKE THE COWARD HE IS!" Harry screamed, thrashing again.

Draco sighed and waited for him to calm again. It didn't take as long as Draco expected. Potter relaxed, panting heavily. "Fine then Potter. I will assume you have no injuries. Do you want to bathe?" Draco asked.

"….yes." Harry nearly whispered.

Draco breathed out silently in relief. "Very well. I will release you and take you to the showers if you swear not to attack anyone or try to run. Otherwise, I will Scourgify you here."

"I swear." Harry said quickly. "Only you though. No one else can touch me. No one else can _see_ me."

"Fine." Draco undid the bonds, and helped him up. He was unsteady, but upright, stepping carefully. "Put your hand on my shoulder. I will lead you to the bathroom." Draco said, as he cleared a path on the floor since Harry had no shoes. Carefully, they made their way to the bathroom. Harry dropped his hand and waited. Severally seconds passed before Draco said, "Well? What _are_ you waiting for?"

"Aren't you leaving?"

"No. I can not just leave you here, alone. You might run, or kill yourself somehow."

"I can't die until Voldemort is dead." Harry said resignedly. He stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. Then, he began throwing his clothes over the rod. Nearly an hour later, he shut the water off. "Malfoy? What am I suppose to where? The shower will be pointless if I put those clothes back on."

Draco tossed a towel over the rod. "I have a robe for you." Harry stepped out with the towel around his waist and Draco had to suppress a gasp. Harry was _skeletal_, not skinny, and scarred terribly. When he walk, he limped to the left to compensate for his knee which was twisted slightly. Draco moved his gaze to Harry's face and snorted in amusement.

"What?" Harry snapped self-consciously. Now that it was clean, his hair puffed out in tangled mats, as did his beard.

"You look like Hagrid." Draco said, amusement lacing his words.

"Can… will you cut it?"

"Sure. You need to shave as well."

"Yes. Because _that's_ a good idea." Harry said sarcastically, but bitterness laced his words in undertone. Draco thought, debating with himself.

"I suppose I could do that as well." he won the debate. As always. He sat Harry down on the toilet and conjured scissors, a razor, a brush, and a comb. "Sit still." he ordered.

Carefully, Draco brushed Harry's hair, cutting out most of the mats. Then, he styled it. He left it sort of long, reaching the nape of his neck- and nowhere near as long as his own. His reached his lower back in a ponytail- and his bangs were arranged out of his face. Then, Draco carefully shaved away Harry's beard. Now that Draco could see properly, he couldn't cover his gasp of shock.

"I'm not so pretty now, am I?" Harry spat bitterly.

"Salazar…." Draco breathed. A thick gash stretched for temple to temple, cutting through Harry's eyes, which were a milky green- a far cry from the vivid emerald they used to be. Other lines crisscrossed his cheeks and nose, and his right ear was nicked, missing a vee. "What happened?" Draco asked.

"Like you don't know." Harry spat.

"Humor me." Draco said emotionlessly.

"Greyback." Harry snapped.

"Do you….are you…" Draco floundered, searching for a way to put it delicately.

"Yes. I was infected. I change on the full moon."

"I will start brewing the Wolfsbane Potion immediately. The full moon is not for another two weeks, I should have time."

Harry sighed in relief. "Thank you… I guess. Can you tell me something?"

"Maybe." Draco said carefully. "It depends on what you want to know."

"Are Ron and Hermione safe? And Neville, Luna, Ginny, Remus, Sirius, Teddy, Fred, George-"

"As far as I know." Draco interrupted. "I will do some digging to find out. Now answer this. How old are you?"

"17." Harry said, eyebrows furrowed. "The same as you."

Draco nodded once, almost sadly. "Here.' he tossed a white patient robe on Harry's lap and turned around.

"Done." Harry said calmly. Draco turned around in time to see Harry freeze. "Where is my cloth?" he asked, panic in his voice as he felt around the floor with his feet. "No one can know!" he exclaimed, searching frantically. "I need it!" his magic was throwing things again as his panic escalated.

"Harry, calm down." Draco said soothingly. He picked up the scrap of black velvet and pressed into Harry's hand. "Let me clean it first. Alright?"

Harry nodded stiffly and everything dropped in time. Draco cast the strongest Scourgify he could and handed it back. Harry aptly retied it around his eyes. Draco grabbed his hand and led him back to his room. "I will not bind you again if you stop attacking everything that enters the room."

"Unless it's Riddle or Greyback." Harry bargained.

"Unless it's the Dark Lord or his pet." Draco agreed. "Someone will bring you something to eat soon. It looks like it has been entirely too long since you last ate an actual meal." he said as he started to leave.

Harry caught his robe sleeve on complete luck. "Will… will you be back?"

"In the morning. Perhaps sooner."

"Alright." Harry said wit relief, and dropped his hand. Draco started for the door again. He opened it and was about to close it when he stopped. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm 26." With that, he shut the door, a small smirk on his face as he walked away, Harry's screams of pain and terror following him.

**Hello! Ravenstar here. This is a story I started one day in Spanish class, and it took off. It was suppose to be a one-shot, but it grew too long. I have 35 notebook pages and it's still not done, but I wanted to post it anyway. Up to this point, it's only notebook page 5. :D**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and alerters already! I didn't think I'd get so many so soon!**

**Author Alert**

**Bohemiandreams**

**Favorite Story**

**Alibandi**

**bohemiandreams**

**Dark Emerald Angel**

**LoloChicago**

**QuiteAwesome**

**YachiruJumps**

**Story Alerts**

**Catindahat**

**DarkHinata14**

**Farwalker**

**GuardianOfTheDead**

**Niiroya**

**Xxwingsxx**

**Reviewers!**

**Kaitlyn0****-**_** thanks. I'm glad you like it. I tried to make it as original as possible. The more original a story, the more intriguing I find it.**_

**Catindahat****-**_** well, here's more! I thought the beginning was longer than that. What happened? Hmmm….**_

**WinterStorm****-**_** I wrote more! Now, I don't understand your question. Are you talking about Healer Young? Because that will be answered in the next chapter- which probably won't be out until Thursday or Friday- or are you talking about Draco's reaction? Cuz that will come out in later chapters…idk when. Later. *shrugs* I hope I answered you question…kind of. If not, you'll just have to send me another review! :3**_

**bohemian dreams****-**_** thank you! I impressed someone! I have more Drarry stories in process. I think I may post the first chapter of one of the next week, but that's another one-shot-gone-crazy and I haven't chopped it up yet. The other one shot is nowhere near done yet. But by the end of summer I hope to have a few more up.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**OMG I FORGOT MY DISCLAIMERS! I don't own the Harry Potter Franchise or anything relating. All familiar content belongs to J.**

**That said, here's chapter 2!**

Draco opened the door to Head Healer Young's office with a bang. Young looked up from his file and removed his reading glasses. "Well?"

"I do know him. I want his case. Exclusively. He oozes dark magic. I don't know where to start separating what could be curses from what could be natural."

"Why would it be natural? What would you do if it is?"

"He is a war veteran. Refer him to a Psywizard." Draco answered promptly.

Young sighed and rubbed is eyes. "Very well. What else do you need?"

"Access to the Mental Diseases and Curses wing of the library and the ingredients to start the Wolfsbane potion."

"He's a werewolf?" Young said in panicked shock.

"He thinks so. Better safe than sorry. Of course, I will test before I administer the potion, but the brewing takes time."

"Done. Anyone you want to bring in on the case?"

"Not one from here. I may bring in some people he knows, but not yet. Do we have his wand?"

"We have the one he was detained with. 13 inches, holly and phoenix feather."

"Yes, that is it. I want to return it."

"No. He is dangerous enough as it is." Young snapped.

"Does it matter if he has his wand or not? It's his _wandless_ magic causing all the problems. If it makes things worse, I will take it back, but it will probably put him more at ease, and make him more cooperative."

Young sighed again. "Fine. How did the patient react to you?"

"He recognized my voice. He was compliant to a degree. He thinks he has been captured by the Dark Lord and is awaiting their duel, which happened nine years ago. He remember people he knew, but not what has happened to them. He…doesn't know some of them are dead."

"Don't tell him yet."

"I told him I was 26." Draco said with a slight smirk.

Young eyed him warily. "Why?"

"I am a month older than him."

"And how did he react to that?" Young said, still wary.

"He screamed in pain."

"And you left him?" Young exclaimed, standing up.

"The med witches are taking care of it." Draco said soothingly.

"_Why_ would you do that?"

"Payback. He and I…have an extensive history."

"Will that affect your judgment?"

"No sir. That is the only act I will take, and the only time. It was petty, but it also served a purpose. I hope it will snap him out of his delusion."

"Who _is _he?" Young said in his 'I'm-your-boos-so-you-must-obey-answer-me voice.'

"Harry Potter."

**Shorter chapter and a longer wait, I know, but I will most likely never update on Wednesday. That's the day when all my friends come over all day.**

* * *

Announcements

**Favorite Stories**

**Sabre1492**

**Serena90**

**GrlWithoutAName**

**Story Alerts**

**Elektra107**

**Foxy Jhai**

**GrlWithoutAName**

**Maurader's Queen**

**Rtag**

**Sabre1492**

**Venice dakker**

**Reviews!**

**Maurader's Queen- Thank you! I tried really hard. No, Voldemort is not alive. I guess I forgot to mention, it's canon until the epilogue. More will be explained next chapter.**

**Just one? I'm not a review whore, but seriously? *sigh* Anyway, I got a pole up. Maybe people will give me feedback that way. Also, if someone can think of a better title, I'd appreciate hearing it. I just picked something so I could post.**

**Next chapter: Harry and Draco have their first lucid conversation.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All J.K's.**

"_**Who **_**is**_** he?"**_

"_**Harry Potter."**_

Of course, Draco was immediately sent back to Harry's room. Even in America, Harry was well known, at least in the professional world. Draco had talked Young out of contacting the Minister…at least until Harry was lucid on a regular basis.

When Draco stepped out of the elevator, the first thing he noticed was the silence. The next thing was the lack of magic saturating the air. Draco practically ran to the mediwitch station.

"Tell me the status of the patient in room 1769." he demanded.

"Sedated. Doe's magic was destroying everything." the mediwitch said after flipping through many files. Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"Give me the patient file and a blank medical history form and admission form." Minutes later, Draco was seated next to Harry's bed, filling out the forms.

_Name__: __John Doe 813__ Harry James Potter_

_D.O.B:__ 31, 7, 1980__ Sex:__ Male__ Age:__ 26_ and so on.

Draco filled in what he could, but a lot of it- like, 'have you been out of the country in the past 5 years?'- he didn't know. Draco had just finished when Harry let out a groan. "Hello?" he rasped.

"Potter." Draco said neutrally.

"I'm thirsty." he said weakly. Draco summoned the glass and pitcher on Harry's other side and poured him a glass. He put it in Harry's hand and helped him sit up enough to drink it. Once Harry finished, the sighed deeply. "What happened?" he asked. Draco noticed that his voice was different than the last time they spoke- deeper, more mature.

"You were sedated." Draco replied. "Your magic went out of control when I broke you from a hallucination."

"Where am I?"

"St. Mungo's in Tampa, Florida. _America._" Harry let out a startled noise. "Yes Potter. That was my internal reaction. What is famous Potter doing in America?"

"I…don't…know." Harry said. "I don't remember much."

"Tell me what you do remember." Draco said coaxingly.

Harry leaned back, breathing deeply. "Greyback." he said after several heartbeats.

"What about him?"

"Chasing him through a forest…at night…Ron was with me, and some other Aurors… I caught up first…he turned… clawed my face…_my eyes_…" Harry let out a shuddering gasp. Draco noticed water rolling down from under the black velvet. Harry roughly wiped them away, and Draco didn't mention it. "It's hazy after that."

"You most likely passed out. Pain, or a curse you could not see. Pot-…Harry. Before, while you were hallucinating, you told me you have the lycanthropy virus. Is that true?"

Harry's face scrunched in thought. "I…don't know. I…think I remember changing…but if I've been hallucinating for years, who's to say that's not another?"

"There is a spell I can do. May I?"

"You're the Healer. Why do you ask?"

"Courtesy. 'Bed-side manor.'" Draco shrugged since Harry couldn't see it. He waved his wand in an X and said, " Declaro Creatura." Harry glowed silver and Draco sighed. "I…I'm sorry Harry."

"Positive, huh?" Harry sighed.

"Yes."

"It's okay. There's worse things." Harry said bravely. "Remus.. He.." Harry stopped, breathing shakily.

"I'm sorry." Draco said again.

"It's not your fault. The thing is… I don't even know if we caught the bastard."

Draco laughed. "Such language Potter. His parents might have been married."

Harry laughed too. "I never thought you were funny."

"I wasn't in England. America...has been good for me…away from my father…and the prejudice…and expectations…I can be myself."

"I'm glad you're happy Malfoy."

"I'm more…content that happy. However, it is still an improvement from England."

Before Harry could respond to that, the door opened. "Healer Malfoy."

"Yes?" Draco said with forced politeness.

"It's time- is the patient awake?" she screeched.

"Obviously." Draco drawled nastily. "Why is that a problem?"

"The amount of sedatives he received should have kept him out until tomorrow afternoon at the _least!"_

Draco stood up. _"What?_ Why was I not informed of this?" he exclaimed, scanning his wand over Harry.

"Relax Malfoy. Sedatives don't work well on me ever since second year when the basilisk bit me." Harry explained.

"Basi- Sweet Merlin, you're an idiot!" Draco sputtered. He breathed deeply. Very calmly, he said, "You are going to give me a list of every injury- spell, animal, or otherwise- and disease you've ever had. Every bruise, puncture, scratch. Every time you fainted, vomited, _sneezed._ Do you understand me Potter?"

Harry snickered. "I can't possibly remember every time I sneezed. Third year fainted would take a page by itself. Bruises in fourth year, another page."

"Potter!" Draco growled. "Who is the Healer here?"

Harry smiled. "You." he said, amusement seeped in his voice.

"You-" Draco broke off with a huge, audible yawn. He blinked in shock.

"Oh! That's what I came in here for!" the mediwitch said. "Healer Malfoy, your rotation is over."

"Alright. Thank you." Draco said, dismissing her. "So, Potter. Tomorrow we will do your _complete_ medical history."

Panic crossed Harry's face. "You're leaving?"

"Yes. I have been here over 15 hours. I am going home to shower, eat, and sleep, in that order. I will be here in another 15 hours."

"Al-alright."

"What is the problem?" Draco said patiently.

"What if…I get trapped in another hallucination?"

"Harry. You are now my only patient, besides the two that need my…_expertise. _If your condition changes, _at all,_ I will be notified immediately."

"R-really?"

"Of course. May I leave now?"

"Y-yeah. See you tomorrow."

"Good night Potter." Draco said, before letting our another jaw-cracking yawn. Just before he shut the door, he heard Harry whisper, "Sweet Dreams Malfoy."

Draco left the building strangely happy.

**Chapter 3 done! Not a really interesting chapter. Mostly a filler. But the next chapter is important. Draco speaks with a friend and we find out why he's so eager to help Harry.**

**StoryAlerts**

**Tawnyeyes10**

**winter storm**

**total immortal**

**Petuniac3**

**Draco and Hermione is like PBJ**

**Reviews!**

**Rtag- here's more! **

**Farwalker- he is. You'll find out why next chapter.**

**Tawnyeyes10- thank you! I try. Glad u like it.**

**WinterStorrm- sure. It is…plot…yeah…this has one of those…**

** Harry's fine, see? And draco got the petty out of his system…for now…maybe.**

**Don't forget my poll! See ya'll later! **

**P.S. notebook page 11.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yo all! Here's chapter...4? Let's go with that.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All J.K's. I just fuck with her plot line.**

"_**Y-yeah. See you tomorrow."**_

"_**Good night Potter." Draco said, before letting our another jaw-cracking yawn. Just before he shut the door, he heard Harry whisper, "Sweet Dreams Malfoy."**_

_**Draco left the building strangely happy.**_

The first thing Draco did when he closed the door to his apartment was call Winky. Right before he graduated Hogwarts, the elf had sought him out, asking to serve him. Draco had already planned on leaving the Manor, and England, and agreed.

"Master Draco." Winky greeted, taking his cloak.

"I need the bath drawn, I need parchment and writing things in there and my study. After that, steak would be wonderful for dinner."

"Right away Master Draco." Winky curtsied and scurried off.

Then, Draco went to his bedroom and lit the fireplace. He flopped- because no one was there to criticize him- into his favorite arm chair, propped his feet up, and called Blaise.

Floo calls have changed a lot in 9 years. Users no longer had to kneel on the floor and stick there head in the flames. Now, they sat in front of the fire and looked through the flames at the other person doing the same. It was like having a face-to-face conversation.

"Draco. I wasn't expecting your call until Friday." Blaise greeted.

"Something has come up. Tell me, what has become of Greyback?" Draco asked, taking the parchment and quill from Winky.

"Why do you ask?" Blaise said slowly, warily.

"Blaise." Draco said with forced patience. "I will tell you, but I need my questions answered first. Now, Greyback?"

"He's missing. Has been for five years." Draco wrote on his parchment.

"How are the Weasels?"

"Why do you care?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise! Seriously? The faster you answer my questions, the sooner I can tell you about my day, and the sooner I can go to bed!" Draco snapped.

"Fine, fine. They're fine. Granger-Weasel is knocked up again."

"Really? Which ones is this? 4? 5?" Draco asked, writing.

"Six."

Draco snorted. "What about Weasellete?"

"Engaged to Smith. Raising Potter's spawn. Twins, named after his parents of course."

Draco dropped his quill. _"What?"_ he exclaimed.

"Yeah. Potter disappeared before she told him."

"Has he been declared dead yet?"

"Not yet. At the year's end, he will be." Draco breathed harshly for several minutes. Finally Blaise asked, "Why all the questions? What happened today?"

"Harry Potter was brought into St. mango's today." Draco said emotionlessly.

Blaise chocked. "R-Really? That's great! For you I mean…"

Draco shook his head. "No…he has Weasellette…and _kids_…" 'The one thing I could never give him, no matter what.' Draco thought sadly.

"Oh, _please_, Draco. You've loved that guy since fourth year." Blaise spat.

"I'm his Healer…I need- no _have_ to be professional…He needs me as such, not a friend or…l-lover." Draco's voice cracked.

"How bad is he?" Blaise asked softly.

Draco shook his head. "I can't tell you. Patient Confidentiality Vow." Draco said as he wiped his eyes.

"Dray…what can I do?" Blaise said desperately.

"Nothing. Tell no one. Be on stand by." Draco said morosely. Blaise's eyes widened, but he nodded in understanding.

"Floo anytime." Blaise ordered.

"I will." Draco promised, and yawned.

"Get some sleep. Don't forget to eat." Blaise ordered.

"I didn't plan on it."

"Good-night Dray."

"'Night Blaise." Draco said, and closed the Floo. He stood and stretched, wincing when his vertebrae popped.

"Master Draco, your bath is ready." Winky said.

"Alright. Thank you." Draco said he stumbled to the bathroom. He stripped and slide gratefully into the bath. He rested for exactly five minutes before washing. While his conditioner set, he wrote a letter.

'_Granger/Weaselly,_

_I half expect you to burn this letter upon arrival. However, this is of the utmost importance, and I will write again if I do not receive a reply within a week._

_As I am sure you are aware, Harry Potter has been missing for the past five years. However, today, he was admitted to St. Mungo's, Tampa, Florida, United States of America, where I was assigned his case._

_He is not fit for travel, or to receive visitors. I will owl immediately when I feel he is ready. I suggest you inform anyone who may be concerned. I do not know everyone and by giving you this task, I will have more time to research how to cure Potter._

_Feel free to contact me for anything but Howlers. They react badly with my wards. I will write again when I have more information._

_ Healer Draco Malfoy'_

Draco laid his quill down, and leaned backwards with a sigh, shaking his hand out. "Winky." he called.

"Yes Master Draco?"

"Send this letter with Hermes immediately. When the reply arrives, bring it to me immediately, unless I am in the view of Muggles."

"Yes Master Draco. Are you ready to eat now?" Winky asked. The first thing Draco had done once Winky became his servant was teach her how to speak properly.

"Yes." Draco said, stepping out of the tub. The fluffy green towel floated off the rack towards him. He dressed in a pair of black pajama pants and an old t-shirt and walked to his kitchen, patting his hair with a towel to dry it. He sat down at the table. Winky set his plate in front of him, took the towel, and said, "Hermes has left Master Draco."

"Good. Thank you." Draco said sleepily. He ate quickly and crashed in bed.

All too soon, Winky was waking him up. "Master Draco, you have to be back at the hospital in two hours."

Draco groaned, but pushed himself up. "Alright.: he sighed, then yawned. "Start breakfast."

"Right away Master Draco." Winky said and left.

Draco rolled out of bed and stripped on his way to the bathroom. After a quick shower, he put on his Healer robes and brushed his hair, wincing at the mess. He tied it with a clack ribbon like his father once did. He brushed his teeth and glanced down at the drawer under the sink. He stared for several minutes before opening the drawer and pulling out his black eyeliner. He expertly outlined his eyes. The black contrasted with his pale skin and brought out the blue hidden in his irises.

He finished and stared at his reflection. "What are you doing Draco? It's hopeless…" The staring contest between himself and his reflection lasted until Winky reported that breakfast was ready.

**Back again! I've much more free time than I thought I would, so I'm doing good. Not a very interesting chapter, just background info on Draco. But, how bout that revelation?** **:P**

**So much love!**

**Favorite Story**

**Knightvanilla**

**Chaotique doll**

**Venaya**

**Musicxxxjunkie**

**Moondaughter6**

**Story Alert**

**Knightvanilla**

**Dantemalfoy**

**Sbcmmbjgjlhb5 (hope I got that right)**

**Reviewers!**

**Randy13- thank you, thank you. Wait's over.**

**Rtag- I try for interesting. He'll be okay. He makes such a cute wolfy!**

**Winterstorrm- I do too. But I also like him in the needs-caring-for role too. He makes a great emo. I know, cool quote huh? It took me awhile to figure out how I wanted to word it.**

**Venaya- thanks, I try. I am! **

**No ideas for a new title? Or do you like the one I have? How do I check my poll answers? I haven't figured it out yet…*sweatdrop***

**Next chapter: Draco has unwanted visitors**

**PS notebook page 16!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. All JK's. I just fuck with her plotline and characters.**

Draco Apperated straight into his office, with Harry's file and the notes from last night's conversation with Blaise. He sat at his desk and pulled his other case files towards him. He had just opened one on a tone on a Cruciactus curse patient when he Floo flared into life. He looked up as Hermione Granger-Weasley tumbled out.  
"Where is he?" she exclaimed as his Floo flared again. Draco stood and closed his file.

"Granger. I said contact me, not burst into my office." Draco drawled as Weasel fell out.

"Where is he?" he exclaimed. Draco sighed.

"Any others?" Draco asked.

"No." Hermione said testily. "Mal-"

"_I _will go see if Harry is…able to have visitors." Draco said.

"_You-_ really?" Ron started angrily, but ended confused.

"Yes. Follow me." Draco said, leaving his office. Hermione and Ron hastily followed.

In the elevator, Draco realized that Weasel was staring at him. "What?" he snapped.

"Are you…wearing _eyeliner?"_ he asked. Draco unwillingly flushed. "You are." Ron whispered, wide eyed.

"So? Is that a problem for you?" Draco hissed, glaring, his wand clenched in his hand. Ron shook his head quickly. Draco snorted. The elevator stopped, the doors opened, and Draco paled. He rushed out, completely forgetting the to ex-Gryffindors following him.

Screams echoed through the halls, drowning out their footsteps. Draco reached the mediwitch station and slammed his hands on the desk. "Why is my patient screaming and WHY WAS I NOT NOTIFIED?" he yelled. He felt his magic leak out, a black aura visible around him.

"I-I…uh…" the mediwitch was shaking in fear. Draco growled and flung himself away. He stormed to Harry's room, flung the door open, and slammed it shut behind him, leaving Ron, Hermione, and the terrified mediwitch. After about five minutes, the screaming stopped. A half hour after that, Draco came out, looking harassed. He closed the door softly and leaned against it with a sigh, eyes closed.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked. He jumped, before smoothing his face into an emotionless expression.

"Obviously, he is not able to have visitors right now."

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked, looking pale.

"I cannot tell you. Unless…" Draco said thoughtfully. "Follow me. I'll explain on the way." Draco ordered, heading for the elevator.

Once inside, Draco hit the button for one of the top floors. "I cannot tell you anything because of the Patient Confidentiality Vow. I cannot tell anyone anything about any of my patients unless they are responsible for that patient's care."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked. "For us."

"Remember when you were you and your parents made all your medical decision? Basically, you would become Harry's 'parents'."

"We'll do it." Ron and Hermione said together. Draco nodded.

The elevator opened and Draco led them to a door. He knocked and was ushered inside. "Head Healer Young." Draco introduced. "Ronald and Hermione Weasley."

"Healer Malfoy. What can I do for you?"

"Fire Mediwitch Jones." Draco snapped.

Young blinked. "May I ask why?"

"I arrived at my office. About 5 minutes later, I brought these two to Harry Potter's floor. He was screaming and had been _for several hours and I was not notified!"_ Draco hissed. Ron growled and Hermione started to cry.

Young's face hardened. He wrote something down and asked, "Anything else?"

"Yes. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wish to become Harry's guardians for the duration of his treatment."

"Have you told them his symptoms?"

"Not yet."

"Do so." Young ordered. Draco briefly glowed silver.

"Yes sir." Draco said.

"Have you found anything on the Johnson case?" Young asked.

"Not yet." Draco said with a scowl.

Young hummed in thought. "anything else you need?"

"The potion ingredients." Draco reminded him.

"Oh, right! Yes, I'll have those sent to your lab within the hour." Young promised.

"Thank you sir." Draco bowed his head and turned to leave. Hermione and Ron were out the door and Draco was about to close the door when Young asked, "When was the last time you had a vacation?"

"I….actually, I do not know." Draco said thoughtfully.

"Solve this case." Young ordered…with a smile.

"Y-yes sir." Draco said, stunned. he closed the door, shock and disbelief still written across his face.

"What's up with you Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"I…just got…vacation time." Draco said slowly, like the words weren't ones he said often.

"What?" Ron exclaimed. "What about Harry? I actually for a second thought you cared-"

"Relax Weasel!" Draco snapped, cutting off his rant. "I don't plan on using it until I finish my current case_s._ then, the Bahamas…or Singapore… _Tokyo…_" Draco listed thoughtfully, leading them back to his office.

"Healer Draco L.A. Malfoy, Dark Magic Spell Damage." Ron read off the plaque on the door and snorted. Draco rolled his eyes behind his lids and unlocked the door.

Once they were settled, Draco opened Harry's case file. "The first thing you should know…Harry has been having hallucinations off and on for five years." Draco stopped as Hermione burst into tears again. "Granger, would you like a Calming Drought? That is not the worst thing." She sobbed harder, but nodded. "Winky?" he called.

"Yes Master Draco?" she said as she appeared.

"Retrieve a Calming Draught for Mrs. Granger…Weasley." Draco ordered.

"Right away Master Draco!" Winky said and disappeared. 10 seconds later, she returned with the vial and handed it to Hermione.

"Thank you Winky. I do not think I will be going home for lunch today."

"Does Master Draco want Winky to bring him lunch?"

"No, I will eat something here." Winky curtsied and disappeared.

"Should have known _you'd _have house-elves." Hermione said once she emptied the vial.

"Just Winky. When you work in 15 hour cycles, you need extra help. And I do _not _depend on other people, and Winky is happy to help."

"15 hours?" Ron questioned.

"Yes. Healers are here for 15 hours, then go home for another 15 hours. May we discuss Harry now?" The two nodded, and Draco picked up Harry's file again. "When he first got here, he thought he was 17 again, trapped…in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, awaiting a duel with the Dark Lord. But…he knew that he had been attacked by Greyback…which did not happen until he was 24...he didn't know about the states of certain people. For instance, he asked about Sirius Black, then Teddy Lupin… Sirius Black had died two years before Teddy Lupin was born." Draco paused to breathe and check over his report.

"What does that mean? Diagnostically speaking?" Hermione asked calmly.

"Either Dark Magic is distorting his memories and perception or…" Draco trailed off.

"Or…?" Ron prompted.

"Or the war has finally got to him and his mind snapped." Draco said, braced for the explosion. It never came.

"He…was acting strangely…depressed…distracted…we thought…it _was_ around the time of Sirius's death…" Hermione tried to explain her thoughts.

"Can we see him?" Ron asked. Draco shook his head.

"We are not done here… There is something I have to tell you…before you see him…Ron, what do you remember about the mission? The Greyback one?"

Ron looked haunted. "It happened _so fast_… We went in the forest after him…he attacked Harry…Harry collapsed, bleeding... After the duel, Harry was _gone… _he never showed up at the rendezvous point, or home, or St. Mungo's…"

Draco took a deep breath and in his most professional, detached Healer voice, explained, "Greyback managed to slice from temple to temple…straight through Harry's eyes. He also…managed to infect Harry with the lycanthropy virus."

Hermione burst into noisy tears again, despite the Calming Drought. Tears dripped silently down Ron's face too. Draco summoned the box of tissue he kept on the bookshelf behind them. Hermione took several. Ron used his sleeve. "When you are composed, I will take you to see Harry, conscious or not." Draco promised.

"Does…does he know?" Ron chocked out.

"Well, I'm sure he knows he is blind." Draco tried to joke. Hermione let out a hysterical giggle. "As for the lycanthropy…it depends."

Ron nodded, looking pale and green at the same time. For the next half hour, the only sounds were Draco's quill scratching on his notes and Hermione's sniffles. Finally, "Can we see him now?" she asked brokenly. Draco nodded and led them there.

* * *

**Mwahhahahaha! Evil cliff-hanger of DOOM! Seriously, it was about time for one. Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I planned on it, however, my parents had a party and I had to watch all the kids. I thought, 'sure, one kid, plop him in front of the game system, and type away.' No. There were 4 kids under the age of 6. Not fun. **

**News: Good News:I FINALLY got my laptop back from the shop. Bad news: it cost $150 to fix it. Good News: Parents took $20 bucks off for 'sittin' that night. GoodNews/BadNews: I only lost one file. Bad News: It was the first chapter of one of my Seiner (kh) stories that I only had one my laptop. I still have the prologue and the 2****nd**** n 3****rd**** chapter(which isn't complete) but chapter one is gone! I don't even really remember what was in it cuz I wrote it back in December. ARRGGHH!**

**Anyway, onto other stuff.**

**Story Alerts:**

**Bowfin**

**ShaiyaKaelosZeitman**

**Ryoga the Lost Boy**

**Daneto22**

**Favorite Stories**

**Slutheringryff**

**ShaiyaKaelosZeitman**

**Tawnyeyes10**

**Darloudasha**

**Reviewers!**

**Maurader's Queen- I know. I feel like he deserves it for how he treated Harry all those years. And it gets worse for him…*evil grin***

**WinterStorrm- ME TOO! Pretty…*drools* Anyway, of course it's a shocker! That was the point of it.**

**Bohemiandreams- I know I've been busy! Read my rant above! Were you? Where were you? Since you were my first reviewer…idk, I look forward to your comments the most. Idk. Thanks for the compliment. (Damnit! Same year too?)**

**Tawnyeyes10- thank you, I try. I did! Just for you…*bats eyelashes***

**Darloudasha-Thank you! Glad you joined my bandwagon.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All JK's. I just fuck with her character's minds and lives.

* * *

**

Draco opened the door and entered alone. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"26. I am at St. Mungo's in Tampa, Florida. You are my Healer."

"Good. You are with us. You also have visitors." Draco said, opening the door. He was nearly knocked down as Hermione rushed in to hug Harry hard, Ron seconds behind her.

"Harry!" she sobbed.

"'er…mi…e?" Harry choked out, unable to breathe. Draco gently pried her arms off his neck. She clutched him around his middle instead.

"Yeah, mate." Ron chocked out, hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah… yeah mate. It's us."

Tears trickled out from under the blind fold. "Hey, guys…" Harry whispered. They sat in silence, just hugging and crying, for 15 minutes. Draco took a picture for blackmail purposes. At least, that's what he told himself. It had nothing to do with the fact Harry looked truly happy for the first time, despite the tears.

"So, Draco. Do you know what's wrong with me yet?" Harry asked finally.

"I have a few possibilities. Nothing is definite yet." Draco said. "Do…do you remember if you are blind while you are transformed?"

"I…don't. I barely remember changing."

"Mmm….that is because you have not had Wolfsbane." Draco explained. "Well, you will this moon. Winky!"

"Yes Master Draco?" she Apperated silently.

"There should be potion ingredients in the lab here. I want them in my personal lab. If they aren't there, go find Head Healer Young. Also, set up my silver cauldron. Pure, mind you."

"Yes Master Draco." she said with a curtsy and left.

"I will be with you during the full moon. I need to see how your injuries and hallucinations affect your wolf. Luckily, my shift that day is a night shift... No overtime."

"That's too dangerous Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed. "What if-"

"I am an Animagus. I will be fine."

"Really? That's really advanced Transfiguration! How long have you been able to change?"

"My first successful change and change back was at 21." Draco said proudly.

"What do you change into? What's you form?" Ron asked. Draco flushed and shifted in embarrassment.

"What's he doing? Why isn't he answering? Did he change?" Harry asked, tugging on Ron's sleeve.

"He's _embarrassed._ He didn't change." Hermione whispered.

Harry smirked. "Scared Malfoy?"

"You wish Potter!" Draco snapped on reflex. "I'm a ferret alright?" Ron roared with laughter, Harry laughed quietly, and Hermione looked amused. "That's right, laugh it up!" Draco snapped, strangely hurt. "I have other patients!" He barked and swept out in a way that would make Severus Snape proud, slamming the door behind him.

"Aww…he had a hissy fit." Harry said mockingly as Ron continued to laugh.

"Is it really that funny Ron?" Hermione chastised.

"Yes. Yes it is." Ron said, calming enough to talk. "The amazing bouncing ferret can become a ferret on command."

They all chuckled again, then fell silent. "So…what's new with everyone? How's Rose and Hugo? Ginny?" Harry asked.

"They're good. They have two little brothers, a little sister, and another on the way." Hermione said, hand on her slightly raised stomach.

"Really? Congratulations you guys!" Harry exclaimed, swiping at the air before he caught Hermione's hair and pulled her into a gentle hug. "I'm sorry I missed your other three…" Harry said into her hair with a sniffle.

"It's okay mate. You won't miss this one!" Ron promised fiercely.

"Do you know what it is? When are you due?"

"Not yet. September. Like the mother, and cousins." Ron said proudly.

"Oh! Did Bill and Fleur have another? Or did George have his first? I can't see Percy or Charlie with kids."

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione said sadly.

"What? Is everyone okay? No one died right?" Harry said, worried.

"Harry… seven months after you disappeared…Ginny had twins…they're yours." Ron said.

"W…what?" Harry stuttered after several seconds of erratic breathing.

"She…she was going to tell you when you got back…from the Greyback mission." Hermione said kindly.

"By the way, I'm sorta pissed that you knock my sister up without marrying her." Ron said, half-joking.

"Well, I'll fix that. I will marry her once I am back in England." Harry said firmly.

"Harry… Ginny is marrying Zacharias Smith in 4 months." Hermione said. Harry leaned back, breathing deeply.

"Smith?" he finally exploded. "Why Smith? He's a git and a bigger prat than Malfoy! Why would she chose him over me?"

"He's not so bad anymore!" Ron exclaimed, alarmed about Harry's sudden temper.

"Not so bad? Who's side are you on? You hate him!"

"The side that makes my sister happy!" Ron snapped.

"I…" The fight instantly left Harry. "I'd make her happy…"

"Ron…" Hermione whispered. "I don't think he's with us anymore…"

"What do you…oh." Ron realized. "Hey Harry?"

"What?" Harry answered miserably.

"When did you meet Smith?"

"Last year, in the D.A. Like you, remember?" Harry said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine…Harry…I know you'd make Ginny happy…but so will Smith…Zach…Ginny has made her choice. Doesn't she have the last say?"

Harry smiled shakily. "When did you get so mature?"

Ron snorted. "It had to happen sometime." he said, then left.

"Besides, Harry. Would Ginny make _you_ happy?" Hermione asked gently.

"What?…yeah…'course."

"You don't sound very convincing." Hermione pointed out.

"I…" Harry cut off when she pushed his hair out of his face.

"Harry…it's okay…I know you…swing the _other _way." Hermione said delicately. "I probably knew before you did. It's okay… you're my best friend and I don't care." She went on as tears fell from under the velvet strip.

"But…_Ron…_" Harry chocked out.

"Ron will be fine. Ginny is happy with Smith so you don't have to worry about breaking her heart. You don't have to hide it anymore."

"Hide what?" Draco asked as he entered the room with Ron.

"_Malfoy?_ What is he doing here?" Harry snapped, angry and incredulous at the same time

"I see." Draco said calmly. "_Somnus._" Instantly, Harry fell asleep. "When was he, what set it off, and what is he hiding?"

"I think it was sixth year, he mentioned the D.A. being the year before. We…told him…that Ginny had his kids shortly after he disappeared. He said he'd marry her, and we told him she was marrying Smith, and he…_left."_

Draco groaned, smoothing his hair back roughly in he frustration. "Why? I was going to tell him once he stopped hallucinating permanently! Don't you know to not pile emotional, life-changing news on a mental patient! I thought you were the smart one, Granger!" Draco ranted.

"Hey! Back off Malfoy!" Ron yelled. "Harry's not mental! Hermione is smarter than you could ever dream to be! And how is it your right to tell Harry he's a father?"

Draco recoiled as if struck. Hurt danced in his eyes before it was buried behind an emotionless mask. Hermione caught it though, and stored that information away for later. "My job…" Draco said slowly, "…is to fix Potter…physically as well as mentally and if-…small things can set progress back months…years…" Draco explained lowly, trying to stay calm.

"Years?" Hermione squeaked.

"Years." Draco said grimly. "And if this is natural…Potter's got a long recovery road."

* * *

**And on that ominous note, we (I) end the chapter. Next chapter is one of the most important (in Draco's story) and one of my favorites. BTW. Somnus means sleep in Latin...supposedly. Online translator and all that.  
**

**Story Alerts**

**Skyefire**

**Missarcastic**

**-mys-**

**7th**** Hells Angel**

**Favorite story**

**Dantemalfoy**

**Favorite Author**

**Raven Sterling (3 u ne-chan!)**

**Reviewers!**

**Maurader's Queen- well…too bad! Harry will make it better later. More comes Thursday probably.**

**WinterStorrm- no. I didn't think anyone cared about his breakfast and travel. Well, have fun hexing Ron! Just don't kill him. He's need for later.**

**Catindahat- is fine. Your love is appreciated. Check back Thursday.**

**Darloudasha- thanks and you're welcome!**

**Knightvanilla- I did. What are your other two wishes? I haven't decided. I may do a poll. Check for it.**

**You guys rock! Stay with me, we're on notebook page 27/34. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All JK's. I just fuck with her characters' minds and lives.

* * *

**

Draco went home after his shift and went straight to the liquor cabinet. He stared at it for several minutes before finally opening it. He pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and expertly drained a quarter of it in one go. He leaned against the wall, and slide down it.

Blaise found him there 10 minutes later. He cast a spell at the cabinet to stop the ringing in his mind, alerting him that the cabinet had been opened. By now, Draco had killed three bottles and was working on number four. "Dray…" Blaise sighed.

"Blaise." Draco said, not even sounding drunk. Blaise sat down beside him and tugged the nearly-empty bottle away. Draco just wandlessly summoned another., so Blaise took a swig.

"So…tell me. What's the problem?" Blaise asked. Silence reigned while Draco nursed number 5.

"Love sucks." Draco finally said bluntly and killed the bottle.

"O-kaaay…want to be more specific?" Draco ignored him and summoned another bottle.

"Potter's an idiot…Weasel's an insensitive clod…Granger is entirely to perceptive…And Weaselette is a bint." Draco said in a final tone with a nod. "On the other hand, Smith is a God-send. Keeps Weaselette away from Potter."

"You are making no sense." Blaise griped.

"P-Potter….wants…t-to _m-m-marry_…Weasel…ette!" Draco sobbed. Blaise sighed, and pulled Draco into a hug. Draco sobbed on Blaise for nearly 20 minutes before falling asleep. However, tears continued to slide down his face. Looking at him, Blaise couldn't help be feel fury on his best friend's behalf. He lift Draco and carried him to his room. As he tucked Draco into bed, he called to Winky.

"Yes Mister Zabini?"

"Please make sure he's up in time for work. And have a Hangover Potion ready."

"Yes Mister Zabini. Will you be leaving now?"

"Yes." Blaise answered. "But I'll be back in the morning."

"I will inform Master Draco."

"Thank you." Blaise said and went to Draco's study. He Flooed to St. Mungo's and stalked to the help station. "I need Harry Potter's room."

"1769. Floor 4." the witch said dispassionately after shift through a scroll.

"Thank you." Blaise said and walked away. The closer he got to the needed room, the angrier he got, until he slammed open the door. Granger, Weasel, and Potter all jumped, startled out of their own dream worlds.

"Zabini?" Granger asked. Blaise ignored her and stalked to Potter. He reared back and punched him in the face.

"You're either an _idiot_ or just heartless." Blaise spat. "I don't know which nor do I care."

"What the hell is your problem?" Ron roared, grabbing Blaise by his robes, face in Blaise's face.

"I've stated my problem, _Weasel_." He spat. Shock crossed Ron's face.

"Have you been drinking?" Ron hissed incredulously.

"I had a quarter bottle of Firewhiskey." Blaise replied, pulling himself out of Ron's grip. "I'm nowhere near drunk though. Not like him." Blaise said and stalked out. He pressed his ear against the door to listen.

"What the _hell_ just happened?" Harry asked.

"Zabini has gone mental! Or he's drunk!" Ron exclaimed.

"He wasn't acting crazy or drunk… he was angry." Hermione said.

"He said _someone _was drunk." Ron said. "A male."

"He smelled like Draco and salt." Harry said. "And whiskey. Lots of whiskey."

"Maybe they went drinking together?" Hermione suggested.

"That doesn't explain the salt smell." Ron pointed out.

"Maybe they had sex." Harry said, feeling strangely angry and jealous. Hermione chocked and Ron gagged.

"Gross mate! Malfoy and Zabini? Really?" Ron exclaimed. He missed the hurt look that flashed across Harry's face, but Hermione didn't. she felt a pang in her heart for her friend.

"They where awfully close eighth year." Hermione said. "And you always ranted about how poncy Malfoy acted."

"True. But that doesn't mean I want to think about it." Ron conceded, then shuddered. "Bluh."

Blaise sneered from behind the door. No wonder Draco was so upset. He stalked away, and Flooed home. As he slide into bed next to Pansy, he couldn't help but feel bad for Draco. He had no chance.

Pansy rolled over and sleepily asked, "How is he?"

"Drunk. Hurt. With good reason. Hopeless, still." Blaise said. "He was 3 sheets to the wind when I got there, so I don't know the whole story. Something about Potter wanting to marry Weaselette. I don't know."

"Does he not know she's getting married?"

"Draco, yes. Potter, I don't know. The problem is Draco's convinced Potter's straight. I agreed."

Pansy snorted. "Like your gaydar is perfect."

"Go to sleep." Blaise order gruffly. "I need to check on Draco in the morning." Despite his gruff words, the hand rubbing her slightly raise stomach was gentle, as was his smile when he felt a small kick.

* * *

**So, I'm back. I'm exhausted. I went to sleep between 12:30/1 o'clock-which is much earlier than usual- and slept in until 1 in the afternoon! It was storming too…storms make me sleepy. And I have such a headache…that's why it's so short. So…nothing real concrete, but plenty of clues. Who can figure out Draco's problem? More clues next chapter! And no one's voted in my poll! Do so! Please!**

**Story Alerts**

**Starlight seeker**

**Renesmeeblack333**

**Sunset on Heartache**

**Sweetboi1016**

**Auctoritas**

**TLC32**

**Dark Emerald Angel**

**Favorite Story**

**Sheiky81**

**Reviewers!**

**Darloudasha- I know. One day he'll tell Ron. Either before or after Malfoy. He does accept himself… he's just hiding in the closet…barred and locked the door. With traps littering the hall the closet's in. lol…**

**Knightvanilla- yes. Yes he does. I don't do Mpreg. I read it- WindSeeker2305's Life trilogy- I don't write it. Besides, Draco already said it's impossible for him to give Harry children and since he's a Healer, he knows what he's talking about. But I do have a plan…mwahaha….**

**Sunset on Heartache- Squee!**

**Farwalker- thank you, thank you. He is… I love fucking with his head. It's so easy…**

**bohemian dreams- yes he is. I thought about it being his patronus is another story, but decide ferrets are more useful as an animagus form. Yeah…oops. They are 26. How do I go fix that? Thank you. Ginny will actually cause more drama…later. But there will be a happy ending.**

**Tawnyeyes10- but torture is fun! Sides, Wednesday are busy days.**

**MaaraDeklaLaima- ya'know, I never noticed that…hmm. Thank you!**

**PS: page 30 in the notebook! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All JK's. I fuck like to fuck with her characters.

* * *

**

"Master Draco."

"G'way." he mumbled.

"Winky has a Hangover Potion for Master Draco and Mister Zabini is here to see you."

Draco groaned, but stuck his hand out of his cocoon for the potion vial. She placed it in his hand and went to start breakfast. Draco rolled over to drain the vial , then just laid there with his eyes closed. He felt horrible and smelt worse. He distantly heard his door open. "Wake up Dray!"

"Am." Draco croaked. He felt Blaise lay down on his bed. "Geroff."

"Nope. You need to shower, you reek. Then brush your teeth, you _are_ going to throw up. Then, you have to come eat before you go to work." Blaise explained.

"What's the point?" he asked in a dead voice. "None of those things have a valid point. I quit. I'm not going to get out of bed. Ever." To prove his point, he rolled over onto his stomach and pulled his comforter over his head.

"Dray…" Blaise sighed. He's been doing that a lot in the past 48 hours. "There is a point. You have to show the world you're unaffected. By everything. You have to tell the world to…go fuck itself is the phrase, right?"

"Hn." Draco grunted in the positive, but didn't move.

"Draco." Blaise snapped. Draco ignored him. "Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!"

"_What?"_ Draco growled, throwing the comforter of his head. Blaise recoiled in shock. Draco's hair was frizzed out where it wasn't matted. His eyeliner from yesterday was smeared, making him look racoonish. His face was blotchy from humiliation and the tears that were falling silently. Blaise pulled him into a hug. Draco gripped his shoulders tightly and cried.

Finally, 10 minutes later, Blaise convinced Draco to shower after a severe Cheering Charm. It managed to get Draco to stop crying, but he still looked miserable. 45 minutes later, Draco dragged himself down the stairs and into the kitchen. He sat down at the table, ignored the food, and set his head down. It took Blaise 5 minutes to bully him into eating. Finally, Blaise gave up when he realized Draco was just pretending to eat, and shoved him through the Floo, then followed.

They landed in Draco's office. Blaise dragged Draco off the floor when he didn't get up on his own, and shoved him out the door to do his rounds with another Cheering Charm. Then, he Flooed home.

Draco went through his rounds in a fog, casting healing spells by going through the motions. But he never messed up, so no one noticed something was wrong.

He had just left his last patient's room when Ron found him. "There you are, you git! Why haven't you been to Harry's room yet?" he demanded angrily.

"Harry's room?" Draco echoed faintly.

"Yes Harry's room! You're his Healer!" he snapped and started walking.

"Healer?" Draco asked, wandering after him. Ron stopped and stared at him.

"Are you alright Malfoy?"

"Am I?" Draco looked completely unconcerned.

"C'mon Malfoy." Ron said, gently pulling him by the wrist.

"Okay." Draco said in the same airy, unconcerned tone. Ron pulled him all the way to Harry's room, but they didn't enter. Instead, Ron got Hermione to come stand in the hallway with them.

"There's something wrong with him!" Ron exclaimed.

"Really?" Draco asked disinterestedly.

"Oh my…" Hermione said, _really_ looking at him. His eyes where bloodshot and puffy, and a dull grey; vacant. "Draco…" she sighed.

"Yes?" Draco answered pleasantly, but emotionlessly.

"Have you seen anyone today?"

"You. Ronald. My patients… Oh, and Blaise. Blaise came to see me this morning and last night."

"Why?"

"I…I did a bad thing. I made the alarm go off."

"What are you talking about?"

"I…I opened the cabinet" Draco finally had emotion- he sounded ashamed.

"What cabinet? Why is that a bad thing?"

"My liquor cabinet…I swore I wouldn't open it and I did!" Draco exclaimed, sounding horrified, ashamed, and longing at the same time.

"Shh-shh-shht. It's okay. What did Blaise do?" Hermione soothed.

"Drank with me. Listened to me. Put me in bed. Then he got me up. Showered, dressed, and here. He tried to feed me too…but I only pretended." He said, sounding like a kid caught in the cookie jar.- defiant, proud, and ashamed.

"Why?"

"Blaise is my best friend. He takes care of me, especially after-"

"Draco, stop talking!" Blaise exclaimed. He was flushed and out of breath and he had a hand print on his cheek, rapidly bruising.

"Blaise!" Draco exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Dray, Draco, Draco! I'm so sorry! I forgot you took that potion!" Blaise exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.

"What potion?" Ron asked eagerly.

"None of your business, Weasel." Blaise snapped glaring fiercely.

"It is my business when he's suppose to Heal Harry and he's acting like a lunatic!"

Blaise winced. "That's my fault. He'll be fine tomorrow." Blaise said and started pulling Draco away. "C'mon, Dray."

"Okay!" Draco chirped. "Where are we going?"

"Home."

"Okay! Mine or yours or…" Ron and Hermione couldn't hear anymore.

"That…was _weird._" Ron said finally.

"He's cried recently. His eyes…" Hermione said sadly.

"Zabini?"

"No, you prat! Malfoy! Draco."

"I don't believe it. Malfoy's just…_don't _cry."

"Well Draco has!" Hermione snapped, and entered Harry's room, slamming the door behind her, locking Ron out. Never disagree with a pregnant Hermione.

* * *

**I hate this chapter. I REALLY do… I've tried so hard to fix it, which is why it's so late. The RL came and kicked me in the arse and I just haven't felt like writing. But I tried for you guys, and everyone thank bohemian dreams for finally kicking me into gear. Also thank her(him?) for telling me how to edit my chapters. I fixed chapter 5(it was missing a part-how did that happen?) and Harry's age in one chapter. Sorry 'bout the wait.**

**Story Alert**

**Hannah Abbey**

**Chochowilliams**

**Rainlyph13**

**Bitethepagan**

**Lemon Parfait**

**Darkduchess1**

**Blueribon**

**MelonSmasher**

**Hombaroo225**

**BetterLateThanNever**

**Favorite Story**

**Amelia**

**Sadistic-Llama**

**Reviewers**

**bohemian dreams- thanks. I kinda needed to feel loved. RL sucks… also, thanks for telling me how to edit. Thanks for the love. No I don't have a live journal. I've tried to figure out the website but I can't find anything! I understand the odd place thing. I'm there now…*sigh***

**Chochowilliams- it is, as you can tell. I think he needs more help than Harry**

**Sunset on Heartache- I know! Almost every story I read, he's an arse. And it is. I went back and checked the books, and the went back and fixed it. He would have been, but by now, he's learned to just go with it.**

**Kirsti-Lee- they will. I hope to not drag it out too much longer.**

**Knightvanilla- sorry it took so long, but here's your update**

**Rainlyph13- good. People never feel sorry for draco, it's about time someone did. And yes, you guessed (half)correctly. More will be revealed soon. I have a plan for the twins.**

**- yes and no. Draco does love harry, but he's said as much. Why would that be his big problem? No, that's a driving point for his problem.**

**Darloudasha- thanks. I lost count. Somewhere around 6.**

**Tawnyeyes10- I stop at a scene change. Sorry it's ****really ****late. Bohemiandreams must be channeling angry Blaise, lol. (btw, do you read the warriors series by erin hunter? )**

**Catindahat- Blaise is suppose to be there for him. That's his purpose in my story. Sorry it took so long to update.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All JK's.

* * *

**

Draco woke with a groan and rolled over to check the clock. 3:45 pm. "Shit."

"Good Morning." Blaise said, entering the room.

"I hate you." Draco griped without much feeling.

"I deserve it. I forgot I can't mix Hangover Potions, Cheering Charms, and your potion. That is my fault."

"I hate you." Draco repeated, sitting up on his elbows.

"Yes, I heard you the first time." Blaise said.

"What did I do? I can't remember anything."

"I'm not entirely sure. I found you talking to Granger and Weasel."

"Damn it!" Draco cursed and flopped back down.

"I don't think it's too bad. You didn't mess up anywhere on your rounds." Blaise said.

"Good-dy." Draco said dryly. "That doesn't help."

"I said I was sorry!" Blaise exclaimed, angry and guilty. Draco sighed.

"I know. It's alright. Or it will be." Draco sat up, back against his head board and sighed. "This week sucks."

"Completely?" Blaise said with a sly grin.

"Well, no." Draco said with a smirk.

"Well, you should get back to work soon. I'd shower before you go."

"Didn't I shower this morning?" Draco asked confused.

"Yeah, but you had a fever and basically sweated half your body weight out."

"Gross." Draco said, sitting up with a wrinkled nose.

"So I'll see you Saturday right? Pansy is dieing to see you, and brag about the baby." Blaise said walking to the door.

"Of course." Draco genuinely smiled. It fell when Blaise reached the door. "Hey, Blaise?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm…I'm sorry….you know that, right?… I'm a grown man, I shouldn't need a Keeper…. And Pansy needs you now more than ever…"

"Dray, it's okay. Pans understands. She wants you well too, ya'know." Blaise smiled, and left. Draco stayed where he was until he heard the Floo, then quickly showered.

* * *

When he Flooed back to his office, Head Healer Young was waiting for him. "I had two frantic relatives in my office, saying you've lost your mind. Care to explain?"

Draco sighed. "You know of my prescribed potion right?"

"Yes, considering _I _prescribed it."

"Well, it doesn't combine well with Cheering Charms, and my friend hit me with two. It creates an effect similar to being high under Veritaserum." Draco explained. "I actually don't remember much, but my friend found me, and I slept it off."

"Draco…are you alright? Do you need your vacation now? The Potter case might be-"

"No!" Draco yelped. "I-I mean…I _want_ this case. I owe it to him. I need to do it."

Young looked at him for a long time. "Just don't drive yourself crazy. Keep yourself healthy, that's most important." the man said finally, suddenly looking his age. He was an old man.

"Thank you. I will be more diligent. I…also need a cleansing."

"Draco!" Young snapped, eyes flashing angrily. "I thought you beat that…" He finished sadly.

Draco snorted. "You never beat it. You just contain it. It escaped."

"How much of what?"

"Six or seven. Firewhiskey." Draco said, sounding ashamed. Young sighed and cast a spell at Draco's abdomen. Draco winced in discomfort, before rushing to his bathroom. He came back, looking pale, but feeling better. He suddenly found himself in a hug with Young. He hugged his mentor back just as hard.

Finally, Young pulled back and asked, "Do you need more potions?"

"No, but I would like the recipe." Draco said.

"Why? Don't trust my brewing?" Young teased.

"No, I do, but… I'm going on vacation soon. I need to know how to make it."

"Draco, you'll only be gone a week or two. You can pack enough potions. You don't have to take out time to brew. What's really going on?"

Draco bit his lip, and look away. "I…I've been thinking of going back to England." Draco said finally.

Young blinked in shock. "Well, I can't say I was expecting that. Why?"

"Well, my best mate is having a baby with my other best mate… my dad is in jail and hasn't seen me for 6 years…And my mother…" Draco said feebly. Then, he exploded. "It's just so _easy _here! You can buy anything you want, no regulation! Who needs seven bottles of Firewhiskey? Who lets someone else _buy _seven bottles of Firewhiskey? I can't…I thought I was better. But last night proved that I'm not. Not anywhere close." Draco ended, sounding defeated. "I wanna go _home._" he sniffed.

"You knew it wasn't going to be an over night cure. Even with magic, we can't fix everything." Young said.

"I know… I thought if… I left…and never thought about it… I'd be okay…but now… I can't run anymore. I _won't _run anymore." Draco said determinedly.

"Well… if you feel like going back is best, how can I stop you? Just promise you'll come back and visit an old man once in a while."

"I will. Thank you, Andrew. For everything. Healing my stupid arse, knocking sense into me, training me, giving me back my_ life._ I can't ever repay you."

"Because there's no need." They hugged once more, as the door opened and Ron came in.

"Err.. Harry's awake. Are you back to normal Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"More normal than you ever will be, Weasel." Draco drawled, calmly pulling away from Young. "Well, come on then. I think I found the spell affecting Potter's too-small brain."

* * *

"Good day to you, Potter." Draco greeted formally once he entered the room.

"Malfoy. Are…you alright?"

"Sadly, never better. The good news is, I may have found the spell affecting your inflated head. Bad news, it is going to hurt like hell." Draco said with a cool smile. "After that, it's just a matter of getting you used to living blind and you're off home to Jolly Ol' England." Draco said in a horrible American accent. Ron let out a startled laugh that Draco ignored.

"I think I'm used to being blind. And can't you fix my eyes?" Harry almost pleaded…almost.

Draco sighed. "Unfortunately, no. Too much time has passed." Draco smiled ironically. "Even with magic, we can't fix everything. How about a seeing eye dog?"

Harry flinched. "I…don't think I can handle being around a dog all the time. Sirius…"

"Well, you're a Parselmouth, aren't you? How about a seeing eye snake?" Draco smirked even though Harry couldn't see it. He laughed anyway, as if he could _feel_ it.

"Not a bad idea. The hard part will be finding a snake willing to do it. Prideful and temperamental, snakes are. Like you."

"Well, I _was_ born and raised a snake. Slytherin, remember, Gryffindork?" Draco teased.

"Slythergit." Harry teased right back.

"Are they…_flirting?"_ Ron asked incredulously. They two didn't seem to hear him.

"Maybe. Subconsciously." Hermione whispered.

"B-but…Harry's not gay!…Is he?" Ron protested, albeit in a whisper as well, the once-rivals still oblivious.

"And if he is?"" Hermione snapped. "What does that mean to you?"

Ron flinched, knowing that he couldn't escape this discussion without talking about his_ feelings. _"Well…I'd be angry he waited all this time to tell me… Hurt that he didn't actually tell me himself, and told you first... Sad the he felt he had to do that…And concerned because he's flirting with _Malfoy." _

"In his defense, he didn't tell me. I figured it out years ago. His last hallucination, I told him I knew, but I don't think he remembers. We'll tell him we know once he's home. And as for Malfoy…he's doesn't seem so bad now."

"Aww…thank you Granger…Weasley." Draco corrected quickly."So, are we ready to test for the curse?"

"I-I guess…that was awfully fast." Hermione said.

"What can I say? I am the best." Draco said smugly.

"Y-you said this was gonna hurt?" Harry asked shakily.

"The test? No. The cure? Oh, yes. If it is what I think it is, the cure is a potion. It will expel the taint in your brain. Ready?"

"As ever." Harry said, resigned to his fate. He felt the magic settle over him, like a powder, before it was absorbed into his skin. He heard Draco laugh.

"I love my job." Draco sighed happily. "I will begin brewing the cure, and in roughly 3 weeks, you'll be home."

"Great!" Harry said. "What about the moon?"

"I still plan to be there. Pot-Harry… just because you're going home, doesn't mean you're done healing, just that you are semi-functional and no longer a threat."

"Harry is never a threat!" Ron stuck up for his friend loyally.

"Oh, please Weasel. A hallucinating werewolf, running around un-supervised without Wolfsbane. Yes, that's very non-threatening." Draco snapped nastily. He breathed deeply, eyes fluttering closed for a moment. "I apologize. That was insensitive." Draco said when he was calm. No one said anything, so Draco continued. "This has not been the best of weeks and my temper is short."

"I can't imagine." Harry said dryly. "I don't have any idea what a bad week is like."

"I'm trying to 'make nice' Potter!" Draco snapped, eyes flashing with pain only noticed by Hermione. "I'm going through shit ,brought up by _your_ arrival, and am still trying to _do my job _while avoiding-" Draco cut himself of. "You know what, never mind. I'm going to brew." Draco said tiredly, and left, closing the door just slightly harder than necessary.

"What did Harry do to him?" Ron asked.

"I…don't know. We were getting on fine, then he snaps." Harry said confused.

"Unfortunately, he's regressing." Head Healer Young's voice made the three jump.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked politely, even if it was a bit sharp.

"Now, I'm only telling you because I'm worried. He's leaving, and I won't be able to check up on him." Young started. "I'm going to tell you his story, but you can't let him know you know. He's just as prideful as ever."

"I've realized that." Harry said with a grin. Young smiled back.

"Now listen…"

* * *

**And cut. I'm evil. So, this story is almost over. The good news is, I'm doing a sequel where they are back in England. I don't know when it'll be out. It depends on when I get this finished, cuz now I'm typing of the top of my head, which is also why it's taking so long to get chapters out.**

**Story Alerts**

**Knyghtshade**

**Miu The Princess of Nature**

**PotterMalfoygirl**

**NatureSauvage**

**Cool-girl027**

**GoldenRoya**

**RosesAreForever23**

**MeEksiNd**

**4everDraco's misstress**

**Favorite Authors**

**Miu the Princess of Nature**

**tawnyeyes10**

**Favorite Story**

**Maryjblige4ever**

**Ryoga the Lost Boy**

**Chochowilliams**

**GoldenRoya**

**RosesAreForever23**

**Reviewers!**

**Knightvanilla- thanks? Glad **_**someone **_**liked it. You'll find out next chapter.**

**bohemian dreams- I think I answered your questions in the chapter. If not, ask again, I'll try to explain. Draco got his hug though! And why does he need a reality check? Reality sucks! Thank 4 the stuff. I've been trying to convey Draco when he's stopped compartmentalizing and suppressing himself, and 'turned on' his compassion. Thanks!**

**Tawnyeyes10- Thanks for the kind words. Warriors is about clans of wild cats. I'd recommend it for younger teens. It's a low reading level and most adults don't like it. I've been reading it for years though. I depends on your age/ maturity level, and your interests, but you should at least check it out! The first one is called "Into the Wild," by Erin Hunter.**

**Chochowilliams- he wasn't exactly in his right mind. Frankly, he was on autopilot, and Harry has been part of his routine for a short while. He'd gotten there eventually, and it's not like Harry needed him at that moment.**

**GoldenRoya- Next installment! Thank you.**

**Catindahat- No, no he's not. Here's more, thanks for the love.**

**RosesAreForever- thank you. You'll find out about the potion next chapter. He's not so bummed as mad, but you'll find out more like I said. I might stretch out there problems though…I'm sadistic like that.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All JK's. I just fuck with her characters circumstances. **

**

* * *

**

"_I first met Draco 6 years ago when I was still just a Healer…_

"Healer Young, you're needed in the emergency ward!" a frantic mediwitch exclaimed.

Andrew sighed, closed his file, stood from his desk, and followed her to the emergency ward, where a dirty blond was violently vomiting over the side of the bed. He was pale, with aristocratic features, and blood-shot, dead, grey eyes. Andrew took the file from the mediwitch, and scanned it quickly. 'Male, 6'2" , 130 lds. Malnutrition, vomiting, fever. No condition to fill out forms, but conscious.'

"Son, do you know where you are?" Andrew asked.

"No, nuh a ssson, nuh nomo, g'way, g'way." the blond babbled. "Blizz, gemme meh drink baa. 'N meh needle. Need it, need it, need it."

"A junkie." Andrew said, glaring at the mediwitch. "You brought me here for a _junkie._"

The witch shrugged. "I was told to."

"By who?"

"Head Healer Seevey."

"_Seevey."_ Andrew spat. "That meddlesome crone."

"Who happens to sign your pay check." an ancient voice said from behind him.

"H-h-head Healer Seevey. I-I-I-" "Save it Young. I know you hate me. I'm assigning you this case."

"Case? What case? It's a junkie. We should kick him out now and save us the cost, since _he _won't be able to pay. It'd save us the medication, the bed, time, and all."

"I know how you feel about junkies, which is why I'm assigning this case to you. Maybe you'll grow some compassion."

"_Never." _Young growled. "Not for them. They can never change."

"Well, you'll see. Have fun." With that, the old Healer walked away. Young could hear her cackles after she turned the corner. He growled and stalked to the blonde's bedside. He cast a Sobriety Charm and stepped back has the blond began to vomit out all the alcohol and drugs in his system.

When the boy finally stopped, he dangled himself over the edge, panting weakly. His glare, however, was one of the strongest Andrew had seen. "Do you know where you are?" he asked lowly.

"It is not a bar, so it is irrelevant to me." the boy spat.

"Ah, a foreigner. Come for vacation from your posh school to rebel from your parents?" Young sneered. "You're the worst kind of junkie. The wanna-be-rebel. Who should I contact to come fetch you?"

"No one." the boy said. "Just allow me to leave."

"Why? So mummy and daddy don't find out about you being naughty?" Young cooed sarcastically.

"No. If you must contact someone, contact Blaise Zabini. He normally takes care of me. I do not know why I am here without him, actually. Who brought me here?"

"The paramedics. You nearly died from malnutrition and- what is so funny?" Andrew demanded as the boy laughed.

"I-if yo-u kn-knew a _th-thing _a-about me-e yo-u'd find i-it funny too." the boy said, calming down.

"Enlighten me." Young snapped.

The boy's humor died. "After everything I've been through, everything I survived, the thing that nearly finishes me is not eating. How pathetic." the boy sneered- one of the much more impressive ones Young has seen.

"Good. Maybe you'll stop this foolishness. Everyone goes through hard times, and not many choose to hit the bottle."

"Why would I _hit_ the bottle? What good would that do? It might break, and I'd be injured _and _drinkless. Pointless if you ask me." the blond sneered again. "Speaking of…how do I get one here? I assume you don't have house elves?"

"No, we don't, and you can't. Have some water if you're thirsty."

"I'm not thirsty, I'm _sober. _Much worse."

"Yes, it's a terrible fate, facing reality."

"Exactly. So maybe you can rectify that?"

"No. Drink your water, eat your food, and be out of here in the morning to get wasted tomorrow. Until then, deal with the fact that you can't drink here."

"What, I'm suppose to _sleep sober?_ Nononono. No. I-I can't _do_ that." the boy sounded quite panicked at the thought.

"You can and will." Young snapped, and stalked away, leaving the poor-little-me-rich-boy for the night.

* * *

It was nearly two and Andrew was filling out the rich-boy's (who he learned was named Draco) release paperwork for the morning when his wand let off the alarm that lets him know when a patient is distressed. He quickly followed the light beam to the mention-rich-boy.

He was clearly asleep, and clearly distressed. He was screaming, tears rolling down his face, and fighting against the mediwitches and wizards who were holding him down. As Andrew got closer, he could make out words in his screams.

"Nonononono! M'Lord, I'm sorry, M'Lord, I _tried, I tried. I'm sorry! _Rowle, I'm sorry, so sorry, I don't want to-I have to-my Mother… Father, Father_, help _me! Mother! Leave her _alone!_ Father, why are you letting this happen? Father!"

Unable to listen to the terrified screams anymore, Andrew conjured cold water over the boy. He woke instantly, rolled over, and vomited again. Andrew sent the medi-staff away with a silent gesture, and approached the boy. He was curled into a ball self-defensively, shuddering and chocking.

"Boy, are you alright?" Andrew asked, setting a gentle hand on his back. The boy jumped violently and hissed something. "What was that?"

"No, I'm bloody well _not alright! _I need a bloody _drink_ by Merlin!" the boy snapped, sitting up and twitching so the hand fell off his person.

"I don't think that's what you need." Andrew said kindly.

"Of course you think that. I'm just a _junkie._" the boy spat.

"No, I mean…do you want to talk about it?"

"_No._ I want to _forget_ about it. I lived it once, why would I want to go through it _again?_ Hence, the substance abuse."

"Well, that's not a good alternative."

"Of course you'd say that. No one understands. Go away now." the boy ordered, laid back down on his side, facing away from Andrew and expertly ignored him. Nothing Andrew said or did could coax the boy out of his silence, and eventually, as the sun came up, Andrew left.

Before he went home after his shift, he destroyed the release forms. That boy wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

"What do you _mean_, I can't leave?" Draco raged.

"I-I'm sorry, but that's what Healer Young said!" the unfortunate mediwitch explained.

"Well, let me speak with him!"

"H-his shift is over. He's gone home. He won't be back until 8 tonight." she said.

"What am I suppose to do all day?" the blond raged.

"Read?"

The boy stared at her with such hatred, she flushed in fear and darted away. He huffed and flopped backwards. Deciding there was nothing else to do, Draco rolled over and went to sleep. It would be hours later when Draco woke up again.

"You _idiot!" _someone snapped, cuffing his head._  
_

"Blaise?" Draco questioned, voice raspy.

"Again, _you idiot!_ Getting yourself hospitalized! How are you going to pay for this? I do a lot of things for you, but _this_? This is too much! I'll pay your bar tab, and your motel bill, but a _hospital? _I don't have that type of money! You know what? I'm done! I quit! Solve your problems on your own!" With that, the enraged Italian stormed out.

Before the door closed, Draco whispered, "I'm sorry Blaise."

When Andrew come in, the mediwitch reported that Draco slept until he got a visitor who stormed out, and that afterwards, he refused to eat, drink, sleep or speak. Concerned, Andrew went straight to his room. "Draco?"

The blond shifted slightly to look at him, and turned back without a word. He was curled in the window, watching the people on the streets. Andrew sat on the bed and waited. Minutes or hours later, Draco whispered, "Do you think he'll come back?"

"Who?" Andrew said quietly, kindly.

"Blaise…probably not. Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Come back for me. I wouldn't. I'm pathetic." Draco never changed his tone. It remained flat, quite, and…fragile.

"Who says you're pathetic?" Andrew asked, keeping with the mood. Draco flinched, but said nothing. Silence reigned again for more minutes or hours.

"My Father. My _Lord._" Draco said with a sneer. "Every time I close my eyes, they're there. Just…_there._ In my head. So…I don't go there. I remain drunk. But…lately that hasn't helped. So I tried other things. And I ended up here. And now I've lost my best…my only friend."

"You have a Lord?"

"I did and I didn't. I served, but I didn't have a choice." Draco sneered again. But his gaze on his forearm was sad and disgusted, and slightly fearful. Then he shook his head. "It doesn't matter. He's dead, thank Merlin."

"Obviously, it matters. It's still affecting you."

"It _shouldn't!_ It was 4 years ago!" Draco stood and began to pace, rubbing his arms. "Four years since I was initiated, three years since my first kill, two years since my last torture, two years since his death, two years, two years- God I need a drink!" Draco rambled,loosing himself into hysetiria. As he rambled, he paced faster, rubbed harder, until he was scratching long, bloody trails on his arms. Andrew jumped up and pulled his hands away. When Draco began to thrash, fighting Andrew to free himself, Andrew pulled him into a hug. Draco instantly froze. Another set of minutes or hours passed, but Draco gave in, and started to sob. Soon after he started, his legs collapsed, so Andrew gently lowered them to the floor. They stayed that way for hours, until Draco finally passed out.

* * *

"The next day, his friend came back. After that, he went into rehab and got clean. He stayed with me after he got out of the clinic." Andrew finished. "Ironically, I became Head Healer when he was released from here. I _still_ think that that was Seevey's plan, crazy old crone…"

"How'd he become a Healer?" Hermione asked.

Andrew chuckled. "Well, he started working here to pay off his bills and…he just never left. It helped him, I think. The routine, and helping people."

"Why tell us? Why now?" Harry asked.

This question made Andrew sigh. "He's regressing. He drank again, for the first time in 2 years."

"Two years? I know he's a recovering alcoholic, but he should be able to drink occasionally." Ron asked.

Andrew shook his head. "Yes, recovered alcoholics can drink occasionally. But…Draco drank so much, so fast and never gave his body a chance to recover…his liver is destroyed. He takes a potion so it can function enough for him to live, but he can't drink; it taxes his liver too much. And he can't get a new one the Muggle way because he's a recovered alcoholic. He was rejected."

"But _why tell us?_ We're going back to England." Harry asked again.

"He wants to also. While Florida, and America, helped, he's not fully healed. He hasn't faced what caused his drinking. He needs to go home. He's realized this recently." Everyone fell silent to digest that.

"Malfoy really has changed a lot, hasn't he?" Ron finally said.

"If you mean he's no longer a rat-bastard, then yes and no. He's more…aloof. He doesn't let anyone in. I'm the only friend he has here. Blaise comes, and so does Pansy sometimes, but they don't live here. They don't see him on a regular basis. But no, he doesn't insult…anyone anymore. He's been cursed, hexed, cussed out, hell, he was punched once. But he never retaliates. He just stares, or glares if he's in the right, then walks away. That's why I'm so concerned. He's completely no confrontational, and he needs to confront his demons." Andrew sighed. "I love him. He's like the son I could never have. But…I can't help him." He made the shuddering breath of someone trying not to cry.

"Sir…I think you have been a better father than Lucius Malfoy could _ever_ be." Harry said quietly, sincerely. Andrew's eyes filled with tears that Harry couldn't see, but knew were there.

"Th-thank you." Andrew said, standing up. He wiped his eyes. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything, sir."

"Help him confront his demons. Help him _live_ again because now…he's existing, not living."

"Of course sir. He deserves it." Harry agreed.

* * *

Outside the door, Draco wiped his eyes and walked away as fast as he could while still being inconspicuous.

* * *

**Well, that came out much sooner than I thought it would. You guys might not agreed, but that felt fast. I only got stuck twice, and it didn't last long. This is also the longest chapter yet! I'm going out of town Tuesday. I'm going to VA to pick up my nephew with my grandma and sister. I'll be back Thursday or Friday. I'm bringing my laptop, so I can type, but I probably won't update. **

**This story only has one or two chapters left, then onto the sequel! Anyone have an idea for the title? Not me!**

**Story Alerts**

**Dora Malena**

**An Uchiha Black**

**Theusedfan10689**

**SushiBar**

**NarrowDoorways**

**Brabra31**

**FantasyFreakLover**

**The Pirate King of Shipwreck**

**emi1merlinfan**

**Favorite Story**

**Vampluver66**

**Gitona**

**Reviewers!**

**Rtag- no more wondering!**

**Sunset on Heartache- me too! I just want to hug him and make everything better!**

**GoldenRoya- Yes he does. Did you think the hurt/comfort genre was for Harry only? Silly, silly. Sorry real life sucked and you had to wait, but I updated. I'm glad you have such high hopes for my writing ability. That makes one of us. (please tell me you **_**are**_** a girl before you beg)**

**Rainglyph13-thank you. Did it live up to your expectations?**

**Farwalker- Yes he does. Did you think the hurt/comfort genre was for Harry only? Was it as good as you expected?**

**Knightvanilla-Thanks! I think I got it, lol. Here's more, was it worth it?**

**Darloudasha- Yes and No. since you're the only one who actually **_**said**_** what Draco's problem was before I did, you get to pick a baby name! gender doesn't matter, but only one! Congrats! *toots horns and throws confetti***

**Vampluver66- hey, it's like, the only one. But yeah, sometimes I wish cliffhangers didn't exist either. Thank you!**

**Tawnyeyes10- lol. Good, I made another follower. I try not to just leave it. My breaks all make sense. However, I try to be infuriating. It's my purpose in life. :3**

**Elf warrior princess-lol. It's like, the only one. You'll be okay.**

**A()- you act like there's 72 of them. You'll be fine.**

**RosesAreForever23- I try. *bows* I don't have a computer chair…so good luck tying me to it. Here's your chapter! As for what's next….mwahahahahahaha**

**Chochowilliams- you know, you are the only one who commented on that. I thought that was really clever! Draco. Defantly Draco.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All JK's. I just fuck with her characters.

* * *

**

Draco walked as quickly as he could to his office. He shut, locked, warded, and silenced the room before he broke down. Great, shuddering, loud breathes escaped, causing his chest to ache. He eyes turned red from the salt irritating them as tears flowed down his cheeks, his nose, his neck, and his chest.

The only thought in his head was, _'He believes I deserve to live!' _After years of being told to crawl into a hole and die by his crush, to hear said crush-not only say he deserved to live- but promise to help him remember how! His heart ached and his head spun, trying hard to figure out what this meant in relation to his feelings, and how Harry felt. Was it just gratitude for healing him? Did he feel guilty for how he acted inn school? Draco chocked. Was it pity after hearing his past? Anger swept him at the thought, effectively stopping his tears. He quickly wiped his face and nose, which had snot unattractively running out of it. He breathed deeply, anger snuffed out as suddenly as it appeared, leaving him feeling drained, tired, and old. He sat there, arms wrapped around his knees, feeling everything and nothing all at once.

* * *

That's how Andrew found him about an hour later. "Draco?" Draco slowly turned his head to look at him, looking eerily similar to the day Blaise walked out on him, only on the floor instead of in a window. "Draik, what's wrong?" Andrew asked, concerned, kneeling on the floor stiffly to gather him in his arms.

"I don't know what to make of him. I'm tired of guessing and second-guessing. I want to know, I want to _know __him!_ Why is that so difficult?" Draco asked, curled in Andrew's lap. "It's the only thing I've wanted since I saw him in the robe shop over a decade ago. The cute green-eyed boy, with endearingly messy black hair, his big green eyes full of wonder and fear and hope. So I acted like a prat, because that's how my Father taught me to act around people we wanted to impress…but it didn't work. He hated me and rejected my friendship, my help. So I lashed out and treated him awful. I thought, 'I'll show him! No one rejects a Malfoy!' But it didn't work. He was awful right back. He didn't need me. He didn't _want_ me. But…I still wanted him. I still do. 15 years later, I still want him. Merlin, I'm pathetic! Still pining away for my first crush…" Draco's voice was full of self-loathing.

"Harry?" Andrew as incredulously.

"Yes, you git, who else would I be talking about? Weasel?" Draco snapped.

"Hey, watch it…So you like him?" Draco just glared at him. "Sorry, I'm trying to process this. You like him?" Suddenly his faced went dark, going from Andrew-the-surrogate-dad to Head-Healer-Young-the-boss. "You still took his case?"

"Yes." Draco said, abashed. "I…I don't have an excuse besides…I thought I could show him I changed, grew up…but I haven't. I can't stop being a prat, because every time I see him, it hurts. It hurts so much! And I want him to feel it too."

Andrew sighed, and gathered the distraught man. "Have you ever told him?"

"Of course not! He hates me…or at least he did."

"Have you told anyone?"

"Blaise in my drunken rambles. Pansy figured it out, like fourth year. And you." Draco said. "No one else knows."

"That's not true." Hermione's voice suddenly, and a look of pure mortification filled his face. He stood up quickly, wiping his face, not looking her in the eye.

"Gran-Weasley." he said, emotionlessly polite.

"Mal-Draco." she replied. "I-I came to see if I could help with the brewing. Is…is there anything I can do?"

"No, thank you." Draco said politely. Then he dropped the formalities. "How much did you hear?" he said nastily.

"Everything…" she sighed.

Draco flushed, angry and embarrassed. ""So, what now? You tell Harry and Weasel while you're at it, I get taken off the case, and Weasel beats the shit out of me?" he snapped.

"No. That's something _you_ have to tell. Whenever you're ready."

"Are you completely mental? I'm not telling him! I'm not telling anyone. I will bind your mouth shut!" Draco exclaimed, looking insane, wand pointing in Hermione's face.

"No need! I won't say anything!" Hermione exclaimed, hands up placating. Draco eyed her distrustingly, but slowly lowered his wand. "So, what's your plan now?"

"Finish my cases. That's it." Draco said emotionlessly.

"What about afterwards? Are you moving back to England? Staying here? Moving elsewhere n this country?" Hermione persisted.

"I…can't leave yet. I have…things to resolve. But Harry…really won't have a reason to stay in the hospital, but won't be able to travel for a while, even when the potion is done. And you and Weasel...ley can't stay here that long." Draco thought out loud.

"Can…Would you be willing to let him stay with you? You are his Healer, so he won't have to be in and out of here all the time. Winky can watch over him while you're at work, and when you're both ready, you can move back to England together." Hermione flushed. "I-I mean…you can travel together…yeah." she finished lamely.

"I trust your restraint." Head Healer Young said. "This way you can monitor his progress without him traveling here all the time, blindly."

Draco was silent for long minutes. "All…alright." he said finally. "If he agrees. He should be fit for travel in about a month and a half. I will keep you both updated on his progress."

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"And yours." Andrew said sternly.

"Yes sir." Draco said.

They stood in awkward silence until Hermione said, "Well…I guess I will go say good bye to Harry. We have things to arrange in England. And Merlin, Ginny! She doesn't know yet."

"I thought I told you to tell anyone relevant!" Draco snapped.

"W-well…we got the letter…and we were so excited…we just dropped the kids off at the Burrow…and Flooed straight to your office." Hermione explained sheepishly. Draco scoffed.

"Idiot Gryffindors…no planning skills what so ever."

Hermione made an indignant noise and flounced out to collect her husband, leaving Andrew and Draco alone.

"So…this is it? You're final choice?" Andrew asked finally.

"Yes. It's time t go home." Draco said the word with such lounging, Andrew's heart broke.

"I…I tried…to make this home for you." Andrew said, voice clogged with tears held back by manly, stubborn pride.

"I know…" Draco said, sounding the same. "I appreciate that…more than I could ever tell you…and it's not like I'll never see you again. I'll Floo and write and all that."

"I will too." Andrew said, hugging him hard.

"And I'm not leaving yet so we are acting ridiculous and I have potions to brew." Draco drawled, untangling himself after a few seconds of hug. Andrew nodded and stepped back.

"I'll let you get to it then." He said turning to leave. "Cecilia will be heart broken. You know she loves you."

Draco smirked. "Guilt trips only work on foolish Gryffindors and sappy Hufflepuffs."

"Yes, well, I can try. See you tomorrow Healer Malfoy."

"Yes Sir." Draco said, seeing him out the door.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY! I am terrible. I have no reason, just excuses. I had writers block, then band camp and writers block, then writers block. I practically forced this out of me kicking and screaming. Good news, one more chapter, then the squeal, which should be much easier to start than this was to end. Many, many, many thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuff. It was your guilt causing that made me update finally.**

**Reviewers!**

**Bohemiandreams- I'm sorry it made you cry. I'm sorry it took so long. Thanks, I did. I bought the hat the mad hatter had in the newest alice! You should be glad to know that the smutt will be in the squeal only, in a place that makes sense.**

**- Poor Draco? Poor Harry when he has to deal with all this. Lol. But he'll help.**

**Farwalker- kinda. Their circumstances are very different, but they will help each other.**

**Tawnyeyes10- are you frustrated yet? Sorry, sorry. I think the wait was worse than any cliffhanger.**

**GoldenRoya- thanks…sorry for the wait. He was used to drinking (Slyth parties and all) but he was determined. Umm…sure. Let's go with that. It disappeared…yeah. (Honestly I never thought about it)**

**knight vanilla- thanks, so very sorry. I did, finally. That's something right?**

**Rainglyph13- thanks. So sorry about the wait. He will. That's the point of the sequal.**

**Darloudasha-I think I messaged you, but I accept your name, as a boy. yes, he will be. I'M EXCITED TOO, SQUEE!**

**Chochowilliams- yes it is. And don't judge Blaise too harshly. He was young, dealing with his own war issues, and courting Pansy while trying to help his friend. Andrew meanwhile, didn't have an emotionally attachment (yet) and had years of Healer training and personal experience. Blaise tried, and he eventually put his foot down.**

**Catindahat-Thanks, and so sorry for the wait. They will, don't worry. Then-! They shall have lots of mansex. *nods firmly***

**RosesAreForever23- no desk. Computer might work. So, so sorry for the wait.**

**Yeah()- thank you. I continued. Way late, but I continued.**

**TwilightFan()- thank you. He will, don't you worry. He'll be with Harry in the sequel. That good enough? I updated. Not soon though. So sorry.**

**Favorite Story**

**Merrr**

**CatchingElectricCity**

**DarkKitsune18**

**Story Alert**

**CHOCKS ES COOOOOL**

**NougatEvolution**

**Shadow of Darkness 22**

**C. Isabel**

**Rafa93**

**Aelijah85**

**Chuchunu**


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine, all JK's. I just fuck with her characters and plots.

* * *

**A week after Draco's melt down in his office after over hearing Harry's comment, the cure was done. Hermione and Ron had left days before, after much coaxing from Harry. Harry had put up with his situation much better than Draco had anticipated, making him wonder if Harry was just storing the emotions to come bursting out at an inopportune time. **

"**Morning Potter." Draco said, opening the door to Harry's room, holding a vial of neon orange potion.**

"**It's 5 in the evening." Harry told him.**

"**So? I've only been awake a half hour, it's morning to me." Draco griped. Harry snorted and muttered something about 'lazy sod.' "Today's the day." Draco pressed on, ignoring Harry's childishness.**

"**I can leave?" Harry said, perking up.**

"**No, not yet." Draco said regretfully. "However, we can finally fix your head. The cure is done."**

"**Great! That's why you smell different." Harry said cheerfully.**

"**Yes, well…remember what I said it would do?"**

"**Yep! It's gonna re-do the cy-nops in my 'thick, Gryffindor, skull' of mine." Harry said, sitting so his feet could swing. "Then, can I leave the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey?"**

**Draco sighed. 'Great. 5 minutes in, and I loose him to his delusions.' "No, Mr. Potter, you can not. And it's synapses, you dolt. What else did I say?"**

"**Yeah, those. And it would hurt a lot and I'd have a headache for days, possibly up to two weeks."**

"**So, you shall stay here until that time. Luckily, the full moon is in two weeks, as well."**

"**Do ya think Remus will run with me? I know I'm not a part of that part of his pack, but we have the same Sire. That makes us kinda brothers. I could become part of his pack. Don't cha think, Sirius?" **

"**I…I'm sure Lu-Remus would love the company. Come on, drink this." Draco said uncomfortably. **

"**If I have to." Harry sighed, holding out his hand for the vial. Draco made sure he had a good grip on it before letting go. Harry downed it like an incredibly large shot of whiskey, then gagged. Nothing happened for several seconds, then Harry whimpered. **

**Then next several hours were horrible for the both of them. Harry whimpers were joined by whines; growls; short, choked off screams; and tears. Draco just bit his lip, dimmed the lights, and waited out the storm. **

**At one point, Harry's magic went out of control, trying to harm what was hurting him, but since it was himself causing the pain, it just lashed out randomly. Draco threw up a hasty shield, and waited.**

**Finally, 4 hours later, it was over. Harry had passed out two hours in. Draco had thrown up twice. The windows were shattered again, along with the vase of flowers Granger-Weasley had left. Even though Harry couldn't see them, he could smell them, so they served their purpose of making him fell better.**

**Draco slowly stood up, knowing his legs were asleep. He Summoned a flannel from the bathroom and Conjured some cold water. He put the cloth over Harry's forehead and eyes, and cast a Stasis charm on the water to prevent it from evaporating or growing warm. Then, he Reparo'd the windows and the vase, arranged the flowers again, and did a breathe freshening charm on himself. He then went back to his office, leaving instructions that no one was to go into Harry's room, and to contact him if he woke up.

* * *

**

**Harry's Wolfsbane was done, just in time for the moon. The day of, Draco went to check on Harry. He was sitting at the open window, fidgeting. His head snapped in Draco's direction when he entered, nose twitching slightly, head cocked.**

"**Hello Harry." Draco greeted calmly. "I have your Wolfsbane." **

"**Draco!" Harry said excitedly, like a puppy whose master had just came home. Draco just had to ruffle his hair. He smiled genuinely since Harry couldn't see his expression. He'd been doing that lot in the past weeks, the contributing factors of it was decided that Harry would stay with him, the Weasley couple went back home, Harry's cure had worked and he was mostly head-ache free. It went a long way to improving his mood, especially since Harry was going to live with him in two days. They just had to get through the night, and half the day. **

"**Drink." Draco commanded gently, handing the smoking goblet. Harry did, with a great shudder and a gag at the end, but he drained it with the expertise come from long practice. Draco could see the change in Harry instantly. He was calmer, more tired, but he still managed a beautiful, albeit sleepy, smile. **

"**Thanks, Mal- Draco." Harry said, curling up on his bed, yawning. Draco- if it was possible, which apparently it was- fell a little bit more in love. He held back a whimper, and sat next to him. "You should change soon. It's coming."**

"**You can tell?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. "How?"**

"**I…it's like…ya'know…." Harry tried to explain. "Like when you're being watched, that spine tingle? It's sorta like that, but…not. I can't explain it."**

"**Well, it's interesting, however you can. Do you know if it's a werewolf thing, or a Harry Bloody Potter thing?"**

"**I don't know." Harry said with a shrug, closing his eyes. Subconsciously, Draco began to pet his hair. Harry rubbed his head against Draco's hand as he began to change. Draco quickly changed into his pure white ferret form when Harry let out a warning growl, then howled, falling on the floor as he thrashed. Draco felt the wards to prevent the door and windows from opening or breaking activate even in his ferret form. After many tense minutes, wolf-Harry sat up, panting and ferret-Draco got his first good look at him. **

**Harry was a deep black, except for where he had scars in as a human. The fur over the scars grew in white. His ear was chipped in this form too, but his eyes were a brilliant green again. That gave Draco hope. Maybe there was something he could do,**

**Soon, Harry heaved himself to his feet and sniffed. He tracked his way to Draco, who was still perched on the bed. Harry gave on last sniff before licking him with a whine that Draco's animal instincts told him was grateful. Then Harry hopped onto the bed and curled around Draco. In moments, he was asleep, pinning Draco down with a leg over Draco's lithe ferret body. Draco huffed but mostly for show. He was quite content and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**

**When morning came, Draco woke up first, not used to sleeping in that time frame anyway. The sun on his eyelids didn't help any. His first realization was that he was human again. Not uncommon, since most Animagi lost there form in their sleep. What was unusual was the fact that he was naked as the day he was born. The second was he was wrapped around an equally naked male and he had…quite a predickament. **

**The memories of the night before came back in a rush, and he sat up with a jolt. Harry got jostled and fell off Draco's chest. Draco jumped up, bright red, and ran for the bathroom. Harry sleepy opened his eyes at the door slam. "Musta really hadda go." he mumbled to himself, curling in a ball to go back to sleep, clutching the pillow like a giant teddy bear.**

**20 minutes later, Draco couldn't put off leaving any longer. He had taken care of his problem, went to the bathroom, had Winky bring them both some new clothes, freshened up from his impromptu nap, and stalled for 5 more minutes. Finally, cautiously, he peeked out of the bathroom. When he did, he suddenly became quite furious. While he had been fretting about his body's reaction, Harry slept on! Indignantly, he stalked over to the bed, ready to yell at him for…Draco wasn't sure, but he was sure yelling would help. However, when he stood above Harry, his anger drained away as he took in Harry's position. **

"**He's too damn cute for his own good…" Draco muttered, sighing. 'I wonder if that's always how he sleeps…Damn it, now I'm jealous of a damn pillow!' He scowled and left the room, closing the door behind him. He still had something to do before his shift ended.

* * *

**

**Draco knocked on the door, and entered when bidden. Andrew sat, doing paperwork. "Draco. Is it time?"**

"**Soon. My two weeks are up in three days, but…"**

"**I have business meetings with our investors in Orlando." Andrew said, conjuring tea. "So have you decided where to live in England yet?"**

"**No. Harry and I both have many properties, but we can't come to an agreement. We have discarded a few options. The Manor, for one. It's too large and dangerous for a blind person. The Black home, due to memories. Several apartments because they are one bedrooms."**

"**Isn't your apartment here one bedroom?"**

"**Yes, but it's only for a week, max. Harry and I will alternate days on the couch."**

"**His idea?"**

"**No, he wanted to sleep there every night. I put my foot down."**

**Andrew smiled sadly. "I remember when you would have been grateful to have a couch to sleep on."**

"**I try not to." Draco said dryly.**

"**You've come so far. I'm so proud of you." Andrew said, teary eyed.**

"**I don't feel like it." Draco said tiredly.**

"**That's because you're too busy looking at how far you still have to go. Don't give up. You're a lot closer than you think." Andrew said. Draco gave a shaky, but true smile.**

"**Thanks…Dad." he said, then fled. Andrew cried- tears of sadness, because his son was leaving and still hurting, and happiness at his new title.

* * *

**

**Gods and Merlin, I'm so sorry for the wait. I lost my interest in this pairing and have only recently found it again. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and stuff, but I think you'd rather I update, huh? So this is my generic thank you. Again, I am so sorry for the wait.**


End file.
